What Good Is Love?
by ThatKlutzCalledBella
Summary: Isabella Swan was just 30 minutes late for a meeting and her life was turned upside down. After being fired from her job at Cullen & Co. just 2 days before her 26th birthday, Bella realises that there's just a little more to life than punctuality...
1. Chapter 1

It's been exactly 17 months to the day that I started that God damned job at that place. I obviously like it, otherwise I'd just pack up and leave, but God can it be draining. I slid out of bed and onto the floor. I overslept by almost 2 hours, but yet I'm more tired than I would've been if I woke up like I normally would at eight o'clock.

I stepped from the shower and onto the slippery black and gray tile of the bathroom floor. I skidded to a stop in front of the steamy mirror; I wiped it, brushed my teeth and applied a little amount of make-up. I wrapped my fluffy blue towel under my arms and tippy-toed into my sad excuse for a bedroom.

I dried off and plonked the damp towel on the floor. _I'll pick it up later. Maybe._ I thought.

I stared at it and sighed, scooping it up and dropping it into the laundry basket in the hall. I'm such a Neat Freak when I want to be.

I hurried back into my room and stared at my naked form in the mirror.

_God, I hate my body. _I sighed. My legs weren't what you would call fat. But they aren't toned either. My stomach was flat, but held no muscle. And my boobs? What boobs? I was hardly filling out my 36B bras. Okay, so a 36B isn't exactly flat-chested-ness, but that's not my point!

I groaned in defeat and flung open the doors to my pitiful closet. My life was shockingly busy; I had no time to do girl stuff like go shopping or have slumber parties. Yes, I _am _25 and I _do_ like slumber parties! You think that's bad, you wanna meet Alice...

Mary Alice Brandon. Otherwise known as Alice, Pixie, Tinkerbelle... Whatever, she's my best friend, and has been for over 21 years. I don't know what I'd do without her.

I snapped back to reality when I heard my phone ringing. I clipped my bra together and spun it round to face the right way, pulled on a random pair of panties and sprinted to find my cell.

I found it wedged between the two large cushions of one of the love seats in the front room.

"H-hello?" I asked.

"Hi, Bella." A masculine voice from the other end said.

"Oh, hey, Jasper." I replied running back into my room, "What's up?"

"I'm sick; can you please pick up my dry cleaning and get some groceries for me?" He coughed.

_No._ "Yeah." _Grr__, when am I gonna learn to say no?! _"Wait, where's Alice?" I asked curiously. Alice and Jasper had been dating for over 7 years. Jasper still hasn't popped the question; God knows why, the pair are perfect for each other.

"She's uh... busy see you later!" He said quickly, slamming the phone down.

"Bye Jazz!" I said sarcastically, tossing the phone somewhere. I turned back to my wardrobe and pulled out a plain dark blue button-down shirt and a black suit skirt. I found some fish-net pantyhose in a drawer and pulled them on, followed by the skirt. I dressed in the shirt whilst trying to find my shoes. Unsuccessfully.

My phone bleeped from its position on the floor. I snatched it up and read the memo. I had 15 minutes before the meeting started. _Oh Lord, take me now!_

I ran into the kitchen then ran straight back out again. _No time for breakfast. _

I found my favourite pair of high heeled black Mary-Janes by the door. I pushed my feet into them and grabbed my purse and the stack of paper beside it from the coffee table in the living room.

_Car keys... Car keys... _My brow eyes scanned the room for them. Discovered them hanging on the hook on the kitchen wall where they always are. _Calm down, Bella. _I though, yanked the bobble from my long brown hair, letting it cascade in waves down past my shoulders.

I dragged my fingers through it, trying to sort out the mess on my head; to no avail.

I practically kicked the front door open and almost fell down the stairs and into my car. I shoved the keys into the ignition and floored it. Usually, fast driving scares me, but I'll make one exception for today.

I looked at my left wrist and sighed; I'd left my watch at home.

The car skidded to a stop in my regular parking spot. I jumped out and hurtled towards the entrance doors.

I stole a glance at the big clock above the reception desk. 9:25. _Oh, God! Carlisle's gonna kill me! _

I jabbed my finger repeatedly into the elevator call button. "C'mon!" I screeched at it. I looked over my shoulder. Jessica, the receptionist was staring at me. "Yeah?!" I yelled at her. I do _not _do well under pressure.

With a ding, the doors slid open, and I squished myself through them as soon as the gap was big enough. I pressed the big "7" and the doors closed again.

The elevator moved at an excruciating pace. I tapped my foot on the polished black floor whilst looking through the pile of papers in my arms.

The doors slowly opened. My heart was beating out of my chest. I don't know why I'm so scared, I just am. I _need_ this job. I can't lose it.

I came to a halt outside the familiar frosted glass door. I knocked three times before entering.

My shoes echoed off the pale wooden floor as I slowly walked across the room.

"Isabella?" Said an appealing voice. It belonged to Carlisle Cullen, my boss. He sat, all blond and beautiful at the head of a long conference table.

"Mr. Cullen, I—" I began, walking faster.

"So, you've finally decided to join us." He said rising from his chair.

"I'm sorry, I can explain!" I pleaded.

"Victoria?" He called and a young woman entered the room from another frosted glass door at the back of the room.

Wait, that's the door from _my_ office!

"Ms. Swan, this is Victoria, my new personal assistant." Oh my God. The woman was tall, a red-head, with legs that went on forever. She looked like a model, let alone a secretary. Her hair was wild, yet tame; it fell in startling orange ringlets way past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the strangest colour of blue; they were almost violet. Her stance beside Carlisle's chair was cat-like.

"N-new personal assistant?" I stammered. Have I just been fired for being 25 minutes late for the first time ever?!

"Yes." He said coolly. I blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

"When was _I_ planning on being told about all this?" I said my voice little more than a whisper. I felt like an idiot. No, I _am_ an idiot. If I hadn't stayed up re-reading 'Midwives' by Chris Bohjalian, God, I love that book—_Bella, Stop it! _I mentally scolded myself for having the attention span of a toddler.

"About 30 minutes ago actually, were you not late, you would have already known about Victoria taking over your position in the company." Carlisle continued.

My stomach rumbled. I hate missing meals.

"I'll go pack my things..." I said, hitching my purse onto my shoulder and shuffling the papers in my arms. "Mr. Yorkie called yesterday, he asked about the plans for the new leisure centre on Main Street; he said to call him back before 2p.m tomorrow. Also, Mr and Mrs O'Neill had to cancel today's lunch date. They send their apologies. I really am sorry, Mr. Cullen." I informed him as I walked past his chair.

I entered my offi—no, _Victoria's _office and closed the door behind me. I sighed as I opened a drawer and emptied the contents into the large cardboard box that was already a quarter-full sitting on the floor. _God, remind me not to piss Carlisle off again. _

I cleared the rest of the room within the hour before _BitchToria _opened the door to poke her head in. I turned around and shot her the most evil look that I could muster.

"Yes?" I spat standing up from my current position on the floor.

"Carlisle wishes to speak with you, I'll have someone collect you're belongings." She said. Her voice was soft, musical.

I just stared at her; I hope she wasn't expecting a 'thank you'.

I passed through the doorway and into the meeting room. Carlisle's meeting was over, the people had left and he was sat alone.

"Isabella, please sit." He said quietly. I did so obediently.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry for my incompetence, I-I can explain..." I trailed off.

"It doesn't matter." _Is he for real? He fires me, and then says, it doesn't freakin' matter?! _

"What?!" I hissed.

"After about a year and a half, my secretaries move on, I thought a bright girl like you would know that." He grinned.

"So what am I supposed to do now? Just find another place to work? I have bills to pay mister!" I yelled.

"That is the idea, I'm sure you'll do just fine, Isabella." He said curtly. I felt like crying. "Don't get me wrong, Ms Swan, you were one of the best we've ever had here at Cullen & Co. –"

"So why can't I stay?" I begged. I loved this job.

"Because your time is up."

"No its not! I've worked here for exactly 17 months: 1 year and 5 months! I've got one more month left!" I exclaimed. I regained my calm and breathed slowly in and out pinching the bridge of my nose. "You know what? Forget it, I'm leaving. Goodbye Carlisle." I said rising swiftly from the chair and stalking into Victoria's office to collect my things. I made sure to throw the papers and forms that I'd brought with me at Carlisle and slam all of the doors on the way out.

"I can call someone to collect your belongings if you wish." Victoria's squeaky voice came from somewhere behind me.

"Doesn't matter." I mumbled, concentrating mainly on not falling flat on my face.

"I don't need him, or that stupid job!" I muttered to myself as I waited on the elevator. "I was gonna quit anyway." I huffed as I got into the elevator.

* * *

I didn't bother turning on the radio as I drove to the dry cleaners for Jasper. That was odd for me.

I drove slowly to his house when I'd collected his clothes and groceries; I had nothing better to do, why not kill some time.

I parked the car at the top of the unnecessarily long driveway and got out, taking my stuff with me. I knocked on the front door and waited. And waited.... and waited.

For the second time on that cloudy Tuesday, I looked at my watch-less wrist out of habit. What is taking him so long? I placed the bag of clothes alongside the three bags of food on the front step and peered through one of the front windows.

Nothing.

I cautiously stepped around the back of the house, expecting to find something, but there was nobody there. I went back round to the front of the house to retrieve my phone from my bag and dialled Jasper's number.

It rang 4 times before someone answered. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella." Answered Alice.

"Where are you and why do you have Jasper's cell?" I said, perching on the edge of the step beside the bags.

"Jaspy's driving—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Isn't _Jaspy_ sick?" I accused.

"I—uh, yeah, yeah he is!" She stuttered.

"Alice... Are you lying to me?" I said in a way you would expect a two-year-old to be spoken to.

"N-no..." She whispered. 3...2...1... "Gah! I'm sorry, okay? We went checking out clubs for your birthday party. I made Jasper tell you he was sick so he didnt have to come and help you," Jasper was helping me write a novel. So kinda like a BETA, but... better. "and I'm sorry about your job and I'm sorry for—" Alice continued.

"_You knew about my job?!"_ I screeched, my voice rising a few five octaves with anger. "How!" I demanded shooting up off of the step like someone had shot a bullet up my butt.

Alice sighed, "I called Carlisle this morning to invite him to the party, and he said no, he didn't want things to feel awkward after you left Cullen & Co. I'm sorry Belly," I hated it when anyone called me 'Belly' It made me feel fat.

I sighed into the phone, "You shoulda told me, I made a complete ass of myself today, Alice! But, I guess you meant well. But I'm sat on your doorstep, in the cold, with all of your shopping and a bag full of underwear!" I cried for dramatic effects.

"Right, sorry, I'm on it..." She promised, "We're not in Forks at the minute."

"Well, where are you?"

"Seattle, but we'll be back in about 10 minutes, hold on!" and with that, the line went dead. Seattle was at least a half hour drive even if you drove fast. I sighed and begged my limbs to carry me into my car.

Then I remembered why I was sitting outside the house of my best friends in the first place. _Oh God, a party!_ Me and parties went together like peanut butter and ketchup. Not a good combination. I still had 2 days before the big 2-6, so I guess that's sort of enough time to talk Alice out of it.

I was sat on that freezing cold step for at least 30 minutes before I saw the bright yellow Porsche Turbo 911 belonging to Alice driving up and parking behind my car.

I reluctantly got out of my cosy car and stepped into the chilly Setember air. Alice skipped over and hugged me tightly. I stood still with my arms by my side to let he know that I was still mad at her.

"I'm sorry Belly—" I shot her a look that told her to shut up, "Sorry, I meant Bella. You want coffee?" I ignored her and picked up the bags from the doorstep and followed Jasper inside.

I left the bags in the kitchen and flopped down on one of the soft leather sofas in the living room. I kicked off my heels and picked up the remote control for the television. _It looks more like a detonator for an atomic bomb than a remote._ I sighed pressing several buttons at once.

I gave up, tossing it aside and folding my arms like a stubborn child. Jasper set a mug on the table in front of me. Alice hopped up onto the couch beside me and snuggled close.

"I'm not your friend, go away." I pouted turning to the left.

"I was only trying to be nice to you, Bella!" She sniffled moving over so she was practically sitting in my lap. Jasper rolled his eyes and walked out if the room; he knew what was coming. "I was gonna throw you a nice little party, with balloons and cake and jelly and ice-cream and a clown and _everything_!" I looked at her in disbelief.

"What am I? Six?" I scoffed.

"No, but you're gonna be _twenty_ six. And I've never thrown a _twenty-sixth_ party before. I was trying to be a good friend for you!" She sniffed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. _God, can she act._ "And I'm sorry for loving you so much and wanting you to have the best party ever in the whole wide Washington!"She sobbed, grabbing a fistful of my blouse, "I'm sorry for—for being a nice person! I-I'm sorry for being s-so generous!" She wept.

I knew she was faking it, but the look on her little drippy pixie face was heart-breaking. I felt the guilt creeping out of the depths of my empty stomach and crawling up to tug on the strings of my heart.

"Oh, please Bella! Forgive me!" She begged, her voice breaking several time during the sentence. "Please let me throw you a party!"

"Fine!" I practically screamed in exasperation. _Why do I always cave? _"Throw a party, I just won't go!" Alice's eyes grew wide with shock.

"N-n-n-_no!_ You can't _not go_ to your _own_ party!" She explained wiping her mascara-stained face.

"Sure I can! Or, can't... Whatever!" I huffed shoving her off of my knee and almost onto the floor.

"Oh, please Bella! Forgive me!" She repeated, "I'm sorry for being a nice p-person! I'm sorry for being so generous! I'm sorry for—"

"Leave it Alice!" I pleaded, "Do what you want, throw the _best party in the whole wide Washington_." I quoted her, "But you can't make me enjoy it!" I threatened.

"But you'll go right?"

"If it makes you happy." I sighed in defeat. She leapt like a coiled spring into the air and onto my back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella!" Alice gushed, almost strangling me.

"Do we really have to have a clown?" I asked, unable to keep the fear from my voice. I hate clowns. I shuddered at the thought of their big red noses and weird face paints and not-funny jokes.

"Of course not! Have you _seen _how they dress?!" She exclaimed with true disgust.

_Typical Alice._

* * *

I stayed at Alice and Jasper's that night; Alice was intent on dragging me shopping the day after. Apparently, none of the clothes that I own are suitable for a party. Alice's words, not mine. Now that I _have_ free-time, I wish I didn't.

I was awoken by the sound of a hairdryer. In _my _hair.

"What the fuck, Alice?!" I hissed sitting fully upright in the swivel chair which I was slouched.

"You're a deep sleeper." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I was dressed in plain jeans – most likely with some designers name that I couldn't pronounce stitched into the back – and a plain green beater. "I decided that you'd probably throttle me if you wore anything... _decent._" She grimaced.

"Too right..." I murmured, rubbing my heavy lidded eyes. "What are you even planning on dressing me in for the party, O Wise One?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you'll see, Isabella, you'll see..." she trailed off, her devious brown eyes examining me closely.

I was genuinely terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody, I'm sorry it's been almost 2 months since I last updated, but I really am sorry, there was a death in the family and I'd rather not talk about it. **

**So as I was saying, I'm sorry, I'll try to update more frequently (if I can). So here's chapter 2 :)**

"Today, Bella!" Alice yelled from outside. I was not about to be distracted before I had sussed out how to tie up these stupid shoes.

_Okay, that loops round there and ties up with that one... No! _That _one goes with that one... Or is it that one? Oh my God, Bella! How old are you? 26? Right, tie the Goddamn shoe!_

I gave up, getting ready to hurl the strappy stiletto out of the window when a tiny hand snatched it away from me.

"Don't. You. _Dare." _Alice threatened me. How is she always.... _everywhere?_ I gave her my best evil glare. "Gimme your foot." She ordered.

"No." I muttered, crossing my arms. I was going to be _extra especially stubborn. _

"Isabella..." She warned me, "I don't want to do this, it may crease my dress, but—"

She needn't bother continuing the sentence; I knew that she was threatening to tickle me to death.

"But, Alice is this honestly relevant?" I whined, pointing to the strappy contraption that she was currently attaching to my foot.

"Yes, Isabella, if it wasn't for your... aversion to fashion, you might _actually _see that this shoe is absolutely _gorgeous!_" She replied. She rose fluidly and stuffed a shiny blue clutch bag under my arm.

"Ugh, you can mind my keys and I'll put my money and phone in my pockets, done!" I moaned, tossing the bag over my shoulder.

"Are you an _idiot?_ Those shoes are _nothing _without that bag. And besides, that dress _has_ no pockets. Ha!" She spat.

"But—"

"Can it, Bella. Its matches the shoes." She sighed, pulling me up off her bed. I tugged the floaty blue fabric down a little and toyed with the sequins on the neckline of the stupid purple dress that Alice had forced me into.

"So...?" I asked, smiling awkwardly.

"Wow, Belly you look.... hot!" She giggled, grabbing my hand and spinning me round. I wobbled, flailing my arms around like a weirdo, trying to regain my balance, "Yeah, maybe the shoes were asking too much..." She contemplated, "Ah, well, you'll have to do; Jasper and the taxi-dude are waiting."

Outside of the house stood, as promised was Jasper. He was dressed in a plain gray v-neck pullover with dark jeans and gray Keds. I had to admit he looked good.

"Hey, you," Alice cooed as she sauntered over to him and attacked his face with her lips.

"Okay, guys, you can stop anytime soon..." I prompted. Reluctantly, Alice drew her face away from Jasper's and slid into the back seat beside me.

"Sooo... Happy birthday, Bella." He smiled when the cab pulled away from the house.

"Thanks." This was gonna be a _lonnnng _night...

* * *

I stepped carefully from the car, cool night air swirled around my ankles. I grimaced at the building that Alice was dragging me to.

I'd never cared much for parties, even when I was little. I'd be happy enough with a cupcake, a candle and a 'happy birthday' from Renee or Charlie. So, as I was saying, I never cared much for clubs either. Not after freshman year at college. I shuddered at the though.

"Hey, Chuck!" Alice yelled over the music that was emitting from the club in front of us. She let go of my hand and looped her arm through Jasper's.

"What's up, Lil' A, J-Man." The colossal black guy answered, pounding fists with Jasper and high-fiving Alice. How _does_ Alice seem to know everyone, everywhere? I don't even know where we _are _let alone the bouncer... "Happy Birthday, its Bella, right?" His voice distracted my from my mental ramblings.

"Yeah." I shouted back with a smile.

"Have a good one!" The man chortled pulling aside the velvet rope. The people queuing groaned in unison.

"It's all about who you know!" Alice laughed at the queuing people, almost skipping inside.

Wow. It'd been almost 7 years since I set foot in a club. How could I actually forget how loud they are? I gave the gyrating bunch of people on the dance floor one last sweeping look before I was carted up a flight of stairs and pushed through a door. I was about to ask what was going on, but I was blinded by party poppers and silly string.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Umm... thanks." I mumbled, shaking confetti off my head. "Oh my gosh!" I mouthed as I began to recognise the people in the room. Most of them were old school friends and work mates. "Alice, how did you...?" I trailed off.

"Shh, it's all about who you know," She repeated, "Go mingle." She ordered, taking a drink from a passing server.

I was passed from hug to hug, greeting friends that I had once forgotten. Most of them I still didn't remember; I think I still have stuff in my eye.

I rubbed my eye carefully, trying not to rub off the make-up Alice had coated them with. _Stupid Pixie._

After I'd been congratulated, I found a nice safe spot in the corner and snuggled into the leather chair. Despite the noise, my eyes drifted closed every now and again.

My eyes snapped open routinely, and they immediately fell upon the figure, leaning over me.

"Jacob?" I whispered as my eyes became accustomed to the dark.

"Happy birthday, Bells." He grinned.

"Oh my God, it is you!" I squealed launching myself at him in a vice-like hug. I sighed happily, pulling away to look up at him. "So, where's Nessie?" I asked craning my neck around his huge shoulders trying to seek out the little bronze haired twenty-something.

Jake had been dating my step-cousin, Vanessa for what seemed like forever. Nessie and I were more like sisters than cousins; we were so close, but I hadn't seen her in months. The family tree is awkward now. My so called father, Charlie married that old ho bag, Sue Clearwater years ago. I still do not know _exactly_ how Vanessa is related to me, so I just say step-cousin to save the hassle. She's the only one of _them _I still speak to.

"Um... It's complicated." Jake hesitated.

"Go on." I prompted. Pulling us over to one of the many black leather couches dotted around the room.

"I'm... I'm gonna be a dad, Bella." He spat out. It took me a while to comprehend what he had actually just said.

"Oh my God!" I grabbed his face and kissed it all over. "I'm so – happy – for you!" I said between kisses.

"Bella. I'm leaving her. And, it's not Nessie that's pregnant." Jacob said standing from the sofa.

_Say _What?

"What?" I hissed jumping up too. _Is this guy serious?_

"I said; Nessie isn't pregnant."

"Wow, Jacob, you've really outdone yourself this time. How far along are you? You're not showing yet, I see." I spat throwing a punch to his stomach. He winced slightly.

"Bells, I can explain," He pleaded.

"Explain what? How you slept with another woman? How you are gonna father some kid you don't know? Why the fuck did you tell me, Jake?! On my birthday!" I yelled. People had begun staring.

"You needed to know."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Does _Nessie _know her?"

He gulped. "Yes."

"Spill." I hissed in his ear grabbing a fistful of his shirt and yanking him – with much effort – down to eye-level. "Go on, Jakey. I'm not gonna hurt you." _If you don't start talking _I added mentally.

"I don't think this is the right time or place, Bella."

"She's here isn't she?" I realised releasing Jacob's t-shirt. "The bitch is here! I'll fucking kill her!" I screamed wheeling around, ready to punch the closest woman, but Jacob's arm grabbed my waist, lifting me into the air.

"Put me down!" I screeched thrashing my arms and legs about. I'm sure I look like a three-year-old having a tantrum, but I don't care. He put me back on my feet. "Tell me who it is!" I bawled, tears seeping from my eyes. "Who have you been screwing behind my cousin's back?!"

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice's tinkley voice came from somewhere beside me.

"_I'm _fine; _he's _not going to be in a minute though." I said calmly, narrowing my eyes at Jacob.

"There's just been a little bit of a misunderstanding that's all." Jacob lied.

"A bit of a mis-fucking-understanding?!" I erupted. "What is there about you sleeping with other girls behind my cousin's back that's hard to understand, Jake?!" Alice's mouth fell open a little.

"I think you should calm down, Bella." Jacob ordered.

"I think you should leave." Alice said steadily, looking at Jake.

"_I _think you should tell me who the whore is!" I shrieked. "Who is she, Jacob?!" He did not answer. I slapped him hard across the face. "You will tell me who you have been cheating on my cousin with." I said my voice surprisingly even.

"Leah."

"What was that, Jacob?" I said. Public humiliation is the key to all arguments.

"Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"Sorry, I can't hear you?" I said, my voice getting louder.

"I've been fucking Leah Clearwater!" Jacob bellowed. I really hadn't taken in the first two confessions. But this one however, hit me like a tonne of bricks. I was not responsible for my actions.

I threw myself at him, clawing at his face whilst Alice uselessly tried to pull me back.

"I'll kill her! Just wait 'til I get my hands on her!" someone grabbed my waist and I was airborne once again. "Put me down, right now!" I screamed, thudding on the security guards back.

"That's it, Birthday Girl; I think you need a time-out." The big person said. _Was I seriously being thrown out of my _own_ party?_

"How could you do this, Jake? To me, to Nessie?"

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." Those were the last faint words I heard – at least I _think _I heard them – before I was sat on my ass on the sidewalk outside.

"Don't bother coming back." The security man ordered.

So, Jake starts the whole thing off, and _I _end up on _my_ ass?

_Always the way..._

I fought back a shiver at the thought of Jake in bed with that... _skank _Leah Clearwater. Why are all men the same? Charlie left my mother. Carlisle fired me. Jake cheated on Nessie. Why can't they just stick to their sides of the deal? I think Jasper is the only decent guy going these days...

I flagged down a cab and hopped inside.

"Where you headed, Hon?" The man asked. He sounded somewhat Italian under his American accent.

"Anywhere. As long as it's not here." I mumbled and he set off.

I couldn't prevent the tears that slipped silently down my face. How could Jacob do this to Vanessa? They were so close. How could _Leah _do this to Nessie? They were best friends from middle school, but something happened in the family, and Leah moved away Connecticut one fall without saying goodbye to anyone. Including Nessie. I can't bear the thought of Nessie finding out. But it hurt more to keep it from her.

I hate being in these type of situations. I always make matters worse. Thats why tonight, I'm just taking myself out of the equation. Let nature take it's course. If Jake goes with Leah, then Nessie can find somebody else. If Jake stays with Nessie, Leah can bring the kid up on her own.

_Simple._

But of course, it wasn't simple. Nothing is ever simple. I'd keep worrying about this until everything is straight. That thought sent my mind on a path of a completely different direction. I remembered Alice's little nagging voice telling me over and over, _"Stop worrying, Belly, you're going to go prematurely gray!" _I smiled a little at the memory.

I sighed, nestling into the backseat of the cab.

_Stupid Pixie..._

* * *

"Yo, lady!" the same gruff voice kept piercing through my near silent dreamland. I kept my eyes clamped shut and hoped he'd get the message. "Excuse me miss, but I cant keep goin' any longer or I wont be able to make it back."

I physically plucked my eyes open to glare at the bearded man. "What?" I groaned.

"End of the line."

"What?!" I didn't really think about that. Oops.

"You heard me," He said.

"B-but—"

"No buts, you're walkin'."

"So you're just gonna let me go trotting around some place I don't know. In the dark. On. My. Own?"

"Shoulda thought about that before Daddy's Little Princess had a hissy."

"_Dont you talk about my family!" _I hissed in a voice I didn't recognise as my own. I wasn't used to people talking about family anymore, especially... Charlie; since a few years back, the 'F-word' became strictly taboo. The only real family I have is Alice and Jasper. And they aren't even relatives! I suppose there's Nessie, but...

"Jeez, lady, calm down!" The man exclaimed, his back pressed against the car door. "You owe me $213.43,"

"What? How much!"

"What can I say? It was a long drive..." He shrugged.

"How can _any _cab ride cost over two hundred dollars?" I sighed.

"Okay, as its you, you can pay me 200, 'kay?"

"No! I dont want your charity!" I hissed, slinging off my seat belt and cracking open the door. My skirt hitched up a little as I shifted across to get out.

The man's eyes clouded over with a strange look. "Of course," he began leaning through the middle of the front seats to stroke my leg; I winced away, "I'm sure I could think of another way you can repay me..."

_That was it._

I slapped his hand away and shot from the car, but of course, me being Bella Swan, I tripped over Alice's stupid shoes and landed on the floor for the second time that evening. I scrambled to my feet ignoring the pain in my right knee and ran-hobbled away.

"Come back, baby, you havent paid your fare!" The cabbie yelled, I knew he'd be running after me, it was just confirmation when I felt a sweaty hand clamp around my wrist pulling me round to look at him. Even with my shoes half-on, I could tell I had a few inches on this guy, even if I am only 5'4''.

I looked down into his beady black eyes and smiled, then summoned all of my strenght and brought my knee up to meet with his crotch.

_Go Team Bella!_

The guy doubled over, clutching himself, so I made my getaway down the street, turning corners wherever I could.

The air smelt earthy. Like wet soil and trees.

Everything. Was. Green.

Even in the dimly lit street I could see that literally every surface was covered in some form of green or brown fluff. I fought back a shudder and carried on limping. I found a gate and went through into what appeared to be a park of some kind.

I looked around, there wasnt much to see, just trees and crap. The ground was already damp and the night sky was tainted with thunder clouds.

_Great. What's better than being stuck in a park in the middle of nowhere than being stuck in a park in the middle of nowhere in the rain?!_

I spotted an (obviously green) bench near a path not too far across the field near the roadside. I reached it in minutes; my feet were killing.

I sighed, wrapping my arms around my shivering body before I somehow yanked my shoes off and threw them on the floor beside my makeshift bed, curled my feet under me and closed my eyes.

I – once again – couldn't help the moisture from breaking free from my brown eyes and just cried myself to sleep.

_How am I gonna stay _here_ for the rest of forever -- wherever "here" is..._

**So there you have it. Did you like it? Please can you review, I appreciate them sooo much, they're the stuff that keeps me going. Even if you want to tell me I cant write stories to save my life, then still review!**

**The next chapter will be out before the end of March for definite. :S**

**Thank you for reading!**

**ThatKlutz...**

* * *


End file.
